More Crack
by Vagins
Summary: More Crack. Sorry, its in all caps again.


CHAPTER 1

ONE DAY, ON JUST AN AVERAGE MOTHERFUCKING DAY, KARKAT DECIDED TO PESTER TEREZI, CAUSE SHE'S HIS BITCH. SO THEY TALKED FOR A WHILE AND KARKAT WAS LIKE "BITCH GET YO FINE ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN STICK MY COCK UP IT." TEREZI RAN TO HER TRANSPORTER SINGING "OH OH." AND SHE TRANSPORTED TO HIS WORLD. TAVROS TOOK OFF ALL OF HER CLOTHES AND THEN TOOK OFF HIS PANTS AND SHOVED HER AGAINST THE WALL, SHOVING HIS TROLL DICK UP HER TROLL ASS, GIVING HER SOME MOTHERFUCKING HOT ANAL SEX. CAUSE ANAL SEX IS THE HOTTEST SEX OF THEM ALL. ESPECIALLY WHEN IT INVOLVES KARKAT'S DICK. BECAUSE COME ON, WHO DOESN'T LIKE KARKAT'S DICK?

MEANWHILE, NEPETA WAS WATCHING ALL OF THIS PORNOGRAPIC IMAGES FROM HER NANNY CAM SHE STUFFED INSIDE THE PEDO BEAR SHE GOT FUCKASS FOR HIS BIRTHDAY CAUSE SHE'S A NICE KITTY TROLL THING, AND BECAUSE SHE SECRETLY HAD A CRUSH ON HIM TOO. KARKAT KNEW THERE WAS A NANNY CAM IN THE BEAR SINCE SHE GAVE IT TOO HIM. KARKAT PRETENDED HE DIDN'T KNOW AND WOULD DO SEXUAL THINGS INFRONT OF THE BEAR SO THAT NEPETA WOULD SEE. KARKAT DESIDED TO STOP PRETENDING. HE LOOKED INTO THE NANNY CAM AND INVITED NEPETA TO JOIN THEM. NEPETA BLUSHED HER OLIVE COLOUR AND TRANSPORTALIZED TO KARKAT.

CHAPTER 2 

WHEN NEPETA GOT THERE, KARKAT RIPPED OFF ALL HER CLOTHES AND SHE RIPPED OFF ALL HIS. KARKAT TOO HIS BIG, PULSING, TENTCELY COCK AND SHOVED IT INTO HER SMALL VAGINA. NEPETA MOANED/PURRED WITH PLEASURE. TEREZI SAW WHAT KARKAT AND NEPETA WERE DOING AND GOT REALLY JELOUS. HOW COULD NEPETA STEAL HER MAN? SHE THOUGHT THEY WERE FRIENDS. AS TEREZI THOUGHT THIS, TAVROS CAME IN HER ASS, HARD. TAVROS PULLED HIMSELF OUT OF HER, AND AS TEREZI STARTED TO WALK WAY, TAVROS PULLED HER BACK AND SHOVED IT IN HER BUTT AGAIN. SHE WAS NOT HAPPY ABOUT THAT. EQUIUS WALKED IN AND SAW WHAT WAS HAPPENING RIGHT AS KARKAT CAME INSIDE NEPETA. EQUIUS TURNED AROUND TO STORM OFF, BUT GAMZEE WAS STANDING RIGHT BEHIND HIM. "TaKe OfF yOuR mOtHeRfUcKiN pAnTs" ORDERED GAMZEE. EQUIUS COMPLIED, STARTING TO GET A BONER. GAMZEE'S DICK WAS SO BIG, THAT WHEN HE THRUSTED INTO EQUIUS, HE RIPPED HIS BUTTHOLD AND MADE HIM BLEED. GAMZEE TOLD EQUIUS REACH AROUND WITH HIS HAND AND TAKE SOME OF THE BLOOD ON HIS FINGERS AND LICK IT OFF. ONCE AGAIN EQUIUS DID AS HE WAS TOLD. NEPETA WALKED OVER TO GAMZEE AND STARTED TO LICK HIS BUTTHOLE. GAMZEE MOANED AND THRUSTED HARDER. EQUIUS REQUESTED GAMZEE TO CHOKE HIM AND SO GAMZEE DID.

CHAPTER 3:

SO WHEN GAMZEE FINISHED CHOKING EQUIUS AND NEPETA STOPPED LICKING HIS ANUS, THEY ALL LOOKED OVER AT TAVROS WHO WAS BANGING THE FUCK OUTTA TEREZI. EQUIUS WAS SO TURNED ON HE THREW NEPETA DOWN AND THUSTED DEEPLY AND STRONGLY INTO HER, CAUSING HER TO PURR LIKE A CAT HAVING AN AWESOME ORGASM. GAMZEE JUST STOOD THERE, WATCHING TAVVY, AND TOUCHED HIMSELF. KARKAT WAS ANGRY THAT TAVROS HAD STOLE ONE OF HIS BITCHES, SO HE CALLED UP ANOTHER ONE. KANAYA. AW YEAH, MOTHERFUCKING RAINBOW DRINKER IN THE HOUSE. KANAYA SHOWED UP NAKED AND SAID "Normally I Like Vaginas. But I'll Do Anything For You Karkat." AND KARKAT WAS LIKE "BITCH GIT YO FINE ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN BE INSIDE IT." KANAYA NODDED AND STUCK HER ASS OUT AND KARKAT SHOVED HIMSELF ALL UP IN THERE. SHE SCREAMED AND MOANED IN PLEASURE FROM THE VANTAS COCK SHOVED UP DEEPLY IN HER. TEREZI LOOKED OVER AT KARKAT AND KARKAT NOTICED AND POINTED AT HER AS HE THRUSTED INTO KANAYA MORE, SAYING "DON'T WORRY BABY, THERE'S PLENTLY OF VANTAS COCK FOR YOU LATER." TEREZI GRINNED AND TAVROS SHOVED HIS 30 INCH NOTRAM DICK ON HER, CAUSING HER TO SCREAM IN PAIN AND PLEASURE AS SHE BLEED TEAL BLOOD FROM THE MASSIVE THRUSTING.

THEN ERIDAN WALKED IN WITH TEARS IN HIS EYES, AND NO PANTS SCREAMING, "WWHY WWASN'T I INVVITED!"

CHAPTER4:

TEREZI POINTED AND LAUGHED AT HOW SMALL HIS PENIS WAS, WHEN SHE SAW HIM STANDING THERE. OTHERS LOOKED UP AND STARTED TO GIGGLE. THIS MADE ERIDAN CRY EVEN MORE. FEFERI AND SOLLUX WALKED IN HOLDING HANDS WITH ARADIA FOLLOWING BEHIND. ERIDAN TURNED AROUND AND SAW FEFERI AND INSTANTLY GOT A BONER. "please fef take me back" HE CRIED. "No -Eridan. I'm wit)( Sollux". REPLIED AS SHE TURNED AROUND TO KISS SOLLUX. SOLLUX PUT HIS HANDS ON HER BUTT AND SHE PUT HER HANDS ON HIS CHEEKS. SOLLUX GOT TWO BONERS AND WHISPERED IN FEFERI'S EAR. SHE SLOWLY TOOK OFF HER SKIRT TO REVEAL A BIKINI, SHE TOOK IT OFF AND MADE ERIDAN AND SOLLOUX'S JAWS DROP. SHE BENT OVER READY FOR BOTH OF SOLLOUX'S DICKS. ERIDAN LOOKED OVER AND NOTICED ARADIA. "wwill you lovve me" ASKED ERIDAN, TRYING TO PUT HIS PENIS INSIDE OF HER. "n0. i'm waiting f0r my turn with s0llux." ERIDAN BEGAN TO CRY AND HE WENT IN THE CORNER TO MASTURBATE TO ALL THE HOT SEX AROUND HIM. FOREVER ALONE ERIDAN, FOREVER ALONE.

CHAPTER 5:

ERIDAN TOUCHED HIS WEE-WEE AS EVERYONE BUT HIM AND ARADIA WHO REJECTED HIM FOR SOLLUX HAD HOT CRAZY SEX BEFORE HIS EYES. HE WATCHED FEFERI AND SOLLUX GET IT ON. SEEING HER SEX FACE MADE HIM SO HOT IT WAS INSANE. SHE WAS BUCKING HER HIPS WANTING MORE FROM THE TWO PENISES INSIDE OF HER. SOLLUX NOTICED ERIDAN WATCHING AND HE SMIRKED AT HIM "Thi2 could be you iif you weren't so forever alone." ERIDAN CRIED AS SOLLUX FILLED THE BUCKET OF THE TROLL WOMAN HE LOVED SO DEARLY. SOLLUX GOT OUT OF HER PANTING AND FEFERI GOT UP FROM THE FLOOR. ARADIA HAPPILY TOOK HER PLACE AND SOLLUX STARTED THRUSTING IN HER.

MEANWHILE, TAVROS WAS FINALLY DONE WITH TEREZI AND HE GOT OUT OF HER, THEN GAMZEE NOTICED AND OPENING AND GOT TAVROS FROM BEHIND. TAVROS MOANED AND GAMZEE DRANK FAYGO AS HE ANAL FUCKED NITRAM. KARKAT FINISHED WITH KANAYA AND HE AND TEREZI JUMPED INTO EACH OTHERS ARMS BEFORE HAVING SLOPPY MAKEOUTS. KANAYA JUST SAT SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY FROM ERIDAN AND WATCHED EQUIUS AND NEPETA GET IT ON.

FEFERI WALKED OVER TO ERIDAN, WITH NO PANTIES ON AND NO SHIRT, SAYING ")(ey baby, wanna bone?"

CHAPTER 6:

ERIDAN LOOKED UP AT FEFERI UP IN DISBELIEF. HE TRIED TO STUDDER OUT A LITTLE YES, BUT HE COULDN'T. "I'll take t)(at as a Y-ES!" AS SOON AS SHE SAT ON HIS LAP, HE CAME. "so babe wwitch quadrant are wwe fillin'" ASKED ERIDAN, "matesprit". "We aren't filling ANY quadrant -Eridan!" EXCLAIMED FEFERI, DISGUSTED THAT IT WON'T GO THROUGH HIS THICK SKULL THAT THEY WILL NEVER SHARE A QUADRANT AND THAT HE JIZZED SO QUICKLY. FEFERI GOT UP NOT BEING ABLE TO STAND HIM ANY MORE AND WALKED OVER TO KANAYA. THEY HAD HOT LESBIAN SEX. SOLLUX AND ARADIA WERE GOING STRONG, ALONG WITH THE OTHERS. ARADIA'S SCEAMS AND MOANS FILLED THE AIR ALONG WITH TEREZI'S, FEFERI'S, TAVROS' AND ERIDAN'S. GAMZEE CAME INSIDE OF TAVROS' BUTT, THE BENT DOWN AND LICKED HIS BUTTHOLE. SOLLOUX WAS PUSHED OVER THE EDGE BY ARADIA CUMMING. AS EQUIUS CAME, HE YELLED OUT "D- I NEED A TOWEL!" AND NEPETA JUST PURRED. EQUIUS MADE SURE THAT HE DIDN'T HURT HER SINCE HER IS SO STRONG, SHE SAID SHE WAS FINE. EVERYONE WAS TIRED AND TOOK A LITTLE BREAK TO HAVE SLOPY MAKEOUTS. GAMZEE GOT UP AND THAT HE'LL BE BACK IN A SEC. WHEN GAMZEE CAME BACK HE HAD ABOUT A HUNDRED SLIME PIES FOR EVERYONE AND HANDED THEM OUT TO EVERYONE. THERE WERE SLOPY SLIMEY MAKEOUTS, EXCEPT ERIDAN HE DIDN'T GET A PIE OR SLOPY MAKEOUTS.

CHAPTER 7:

On a softer note, while everyone finished having sex (except for Eridan), Dave and Jade were hanging out. Being all casual and stuff. When he turned to Jade, gave her an AWESOME STRIDER TONGUE KISS, then said "you want me to take your virginity?" All she said was "soooo coooooool," with a dreamy I'm in love look. And so they had nice, passionate sex.

MEANWHILE EVERYONE ELSE WAS TRIPPED OUT ON MOTHERFUCKING PIES GAMZEE HAD BROUGHT THEM. THE ENTIRE WORLD BEGAN TO SPIN, AND EVERYONE GOT ALL HORNY ALL OF A SUDDEN. FEFERI ALL OF A SUDDEN WANTED...EQUIUS? AND NEPETA WANTED...SOLLUX? KARKAT WANTED A THREESOME, WITH GAMZEE, AND TEREZI. AND TAVROS WANTED...KANAYA, AND VRISKA, WHO JUST CAME IN TO EAT SOME PIES AND GET BONED AND SHIT. SHE HAD NO PANTS WHEN SHE ARRIVED TO THE SEX PARTY. AND AND ARADIA WANTED...NO. NO OH GOD ARADIA NO. WHY DO YOU WANT ERIDAN? WHY ARADIA WHY? SHE WALKED OVER TO THE PATHETIC HIPSTER AND JUST THE SIGHT OF HER MADE THE FOREVER ALONE BOY JIZZ ALL OVER THE PLACE. WHY ARADIA? WHY ARE YOU WET FOR HIM ALL OF A SUDDEN, WHY?

CHAPTER 8:

SO THEN ARADIA ALL OF A SUDDEN PLACED HERSELF OVER ERIDAN AND THE FOREVER ALONE BOY FINALLY GOT SOME. EXCEPT ERIDAN SUCKS AT SEX AND SHE DIDN'T HAVE MUCH FUN BEING FUCKED BY HIM. SO EVERYONE FUCKED. AND IT WAS FUCKING AMAZING. ERIDAN CAME ALL IN ARADIA AND SHE JUST GOT UP, PUSHED NEPETA OFF OF SOLLUX, AND HE STARTED FUCKING HER WITH BOTH PENISES. NEPETA LOOKED AROUND FOR ANYONE WHO WAS FREE, BUT THERE WAS ONLY ERIDAN. HE WINKED AT HER AND SHE GAVE HIM THE FINGER AND JUST LEFT THE ROOM, NAKED. TAVROS JUST FINISHED HAVING AN AWESOME THREESOME WITH VRISKA AND KANAYA, AND KANAYA GOT TIRED AND DECIDED TO LEAVE. THEN VRISKA DID TOO. TAVROS LOOKED AROUND THE ROOM FOR ANOTHER PERSON TO FUCK WITH. USING HIS 30 INCH NITRAM PENIS, BUT THERE WAS ONLY ERIDAN FREE, WHO WAS BECOMING FRIENDS WITH HIS HAND AGAIN. AND SO HE LEFT WITH THEM TOO. FEFERI GOT TIRED OF EQUIUS'S STONG COCK, SO SHE LEFT AND BLEW ERIDAN A KISS BEFORE LEAVING. EQUIUS LEFT TO GO FIND NEPETA. GAMZEE LEFT THE THREESOME HE WAS IN WITH KARKAT AND TEREZI, LEAVING KARKAT TO JUST FUCK TEREZI BEFORE ERIDAN'S EYES. SOLLUX CAME INTO ARADIA AND SHE SCREAMED AND MOANED AT THE SAME TIME. THEN THEY GOT TIRED AND LEFT AS WELL, LEAVING ONLY KARKAT AND TEREZI IN THE ROOM. ERIDAN PASSED OUT FROM CUMMING TOO MUCH FROM HIS HAND. AND TEREZI AND KARKAT WERE BASICALLY ALONE TOGETHER AGAIN. AND THEY FUCKED THE REST OF THE NIGHT. TRUE LOVE.

THE END


End file.
